Pilot House
Pilot House is a restaurant at George Mason University that specializes in late night food, such as mozzarella moons and fried mac & cheese. As of Fall 2015, it has redesigned its food menu to create a more buffet-esque atmosphere. It is located in its own building directly between Hampton Roads and Eastern Shore. Hours of Operation Spring 2016 Menu New York Style Pizza Cheese Pizza (Slice $1.99, 12" $8.99, 16" $11.49, Calzone $6.59) Pilot Supreme: Pepperoni, Salami, Sausage, Mushroom, Olive & Onion (Slice $2.29, 12" 9.99, 16" 12.99, Calzone $7.09) Veggie Supreme: Mushroom, Olive, Tomato, Bell Pepper & Onion (Slice $2.89, 12" $11.99, 16" $15.99, Calzone $8.09) Each Additional Topping (Not available for slice pizza): $1.00 Toppings: Pepperoni, Salami, Italian Sausage, Bacon, Meatball, Mushrooms, Bell Peppers, Olives, Tomatoes, Onions, Ham, Pinneaple, Jalapenoes, Anchoives, Banana Peppers, Artichoke, Spinach, Chicken "Al Forno" Meatball Sub: Marinara & Mason Cheese Blend - $7.29 Italian Sausage Sub: Marinara & Mason Cheese Blend - $6.79 Philly Cheese Steak - $7.79 Veggie Sausage Sub: Marinara & Mason Cheese Blend - $ 7.29 Baked Spagetti & Meatballs - $7.99 Chicken Parm with Baked Ziti - $8.99 Cheese Shells Italiano: Alfredo, Marinara & Pesto - $10.49 Chicken Parm Sub: Marinara & Mason Cheese Blend - $7.99 Eggplant Parm Sub: Marinara & Mason Cheese Blend - $7.29 Veggie Philly: Mushroom, Onion, Pepper & Provolone - $8.29 Taditional Baked Ziti - $6.79 Eggplant Parm with Baked Ziti - $8.99 Baked Ziti Veggie Pizziola: Side of Meatballs or Chicken - $7.99 First Mates 1 lb Barnyard Wings: Buffalo, BBQ, or Teriyaki - $7.29 Crispy Mac n Cheese Moons - $6.59 Crispy Veggie Platter: Zucchini, Corn Nuggets, Eggplant, Mushrooms & Onion with Red Sauce - $7.99 Crispy Shrimp Basket - $5.99 Crispy Green Beans with Bistro Sauce - $6.99 Hog Wings with Carolina BBQ Sauce - $7.69 *1 lb Sweet Potato Wedge Fries - $7.29 1 lb Basket o' Fries - $4.69 Fried Calamari with Red Sauce - $6.29 Crispy Clam Basket with Red Sauce - $6.69 Midnight Breakfast 3 Eggs Any Style (with sausage, hash browns & buscuit) - $6.79 Thick as...French Toast (with sausage or bacon) - $5.99 Country Fried Steak (with hash browns, biscuit and gravy) - $7.29 Midnight Burrito (Egg, Bacon, Potato & Salsa) - $6.49 Taylor Ham, Egg & Cheese Roll (hash browns) - $5.99 Stack o' Cakes (sausage or bacon) - $4.99 Tidal Wave (3 eggs any style, french toast or stack o' cakes, sausage or bacon, hash browns, buscuit & gravy) - $8.99 6 oz. NY Steak & Eggs (hash borwns & buscuit) - $12.99 Egg & Cheese Buscuit (sausage or bacon and hash browns) - $5.79 Pilot House "Diner" Grill 1/3 Angus Burger - $7.29 Bleu Onion Burger - $9.49 Vegan Patty Melt - $7.49 Patty Melt (Swiss, grilled onions and rye toast) - $8.49 Triple BBQ Pork Sliders with O'Strings - $7.49 Crispy Shrimp Roll - $7.99 Crispy Clam Roll - $7.99 1/2 lb Angus Cheeseburger - $7.69 BBQ Bacon Cheeseburger - $9.29 Empire Turkey Rueben - $8.79 Tuscan Chicken Burger (Tomato, Pesto, and Mozzarella) - $7.79 Crispy Chicken BLT Sandwich - $8.79 Moby's Fisherman Sandwich - $12.69 Chicken Tenders - $7.99 Category:Dining Category:Fairfax campus